detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sonoko Suzuki/Otros Datos
Relaciones con los personajes *Ran Mouri - Ran y ella han sido las mejores amigas desde que eran pequeñas. Sonoko siempre está invitando a Ran a irse de vacaciones con ella. *Shinichi Kudo - Es amiga de Shinichi y siempre esta diciendo que Ran y Shinichi son novios. *Conan Edogawa - Lo ve como un niño que siempre se está entrometiendo en todo. *Makoto Kyogoku - Es el novio de Sonoko, se encontraron por primera en el especial de las vacaciones peligrosas de Sonoko. Episodios donde aparece Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 12 *[[El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín|'Episodio #006' El Asesinato del Día de San Valentín]] *[[Asesinato de la novia de junio|'Episodio #018' Asesinato de la novia de junio]] *[[Asesinato en la cafetería|'Episodio #032' Asesinato en la cafetería]] *[[El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (1ª parte)|'Episodio #034' El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (1ª parte)]] *[[El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)|'Episodio #035' El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)]] *[[El caso de la bandera rota|'Episodio #041' El caso de la bandera rota]] *[[Asesinato en el karaoke|'Episodio #042' Asesinato en el karaoke]] *[[El caso de los trillizos asesinos|'Episodio #072' El caso de los trillizos asesinos]] *[[Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II)|'Episodio #076' Conan contra Kid el Gato (I y II)]] *[[El asesinato del atracador del banco|'Episodio #079' El asesinato del atracador del banco]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)|'Episodio #081' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)|'Episodio #082' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)]] Capítulos donde aparece Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 10 *[[El hombre de las vendas|'Capítulo #040' El hombre de las vendas]] *[[La primera víctima|'Capítulo #041' La primera víctima]] *[[¡Ran en peligro!|'Capítulo #042' ¡Ran en peligro!]] *[[Ataque en la oscuridad|'Capítulo #043' Ataque en la oscuridad]] *[[¡La identidad del asesino!|'Capítulo #044' ¡La identidad del asesino!]] *[[Muerte en el karaoke|'Capítulo #045' Muerte en el karaoke]] *[[¿Suicidio o asesinato?|'Capítulo #046' ¿Suicidio o asesinato?]] *[[El secreto de la canción|'Capítulo #047' El secreto de la canción]] *[[Desencuentros|'Capítulo #048' Desencuentros]] *[[La tragedia de la novia|'Capítulo #078' La tragedia de la novia]] Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 23 *[[Detective Conan: Peligro en el rascacielos|'Película #01' Peligro en el rascacielos]]. *[[Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima|'Película #02' La decimocuarta víctima]]. *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street|'Película #06' El fantasma de Baker Street]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La bandera pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La bandera pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 19: Los girasoles del fuego infernal|'Película #19' Los girasoles del fuego infernal]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 21: La carta de amor carmesí|'Película #21' La carta de amor carmesí]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 11 *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[Un desafío escrito de Agasa|'OVA #07' Un desafío escrito de Agasa]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[El extraño después de 10 años|'OVA #09' El extraño después de 10 años]] *[[Kid en la Isla Trampa|'OVA #10' Kid en la Isla Trampa]] *[[Shinichi Kudo, el caso de la pared misteriosa y el laboratorio negro|'Magic File #02' Shinichi Kudo, el caso de la pared misteriosa y el laboratorio negro]] *[[Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de piezas de Mahjong y Tanabata|'Magic File #03' Shinichi y Ran, recuerdos de Mahjong y Tanabata]] *[[Okonomiyaki, odisea en Osaka|'Magic File #04' Okonomiyaki, odiesa en Osaka]] *[[Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio|'Magic File #05' Capricho de souvenir de Niigata, Tokio]] *[[Flor de fantasía|'Magic File #06' Flor de fantasía]] *[[Juega de nuevo|'Cortos de Gosho #06' Juega de nuevo]] (Cameo) Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 9 *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~|'Drama 1 (2006) #01' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ Prólogo hasta el adiós ~]] *[[¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro|'Drama 1 (2007) #02' ¡Shinichi Kudo vuelve! Confrontación con la Organización de Negro]] *[[Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ El misterio del pájaro legendario ~|'Drama 1 (2011) #03' Una carta de desafío a Shinichi Kudo ~ El misterio del pájaro legendario ~]] *[[¡Crimen perfecto! ¡El aviso de un asesinato en una boda, descubre el misterio del truco de envenenamiento de la habitación cerrada!|'Drama 2 (2011) #04' ¡Crimen perfecto! ¡El aviso de un asesinato en una boda, descubre el misterio del truco de envenenamiento de la habitación cerrada!]] *[[El magnífico truco de asesinato de la actriz amnésica - El crimen perfecto en la villa de verano|'Drama 2 (2011) #05' El magnífico truco de asesinato de la actriz amnésica - El crimen perfecto en la villa de verano]] *[[¡El asesinato por herencia manchado de sangre de parientes! ¡Descubre el misterio detrás del truco de secuestro!|'Drama 2 (2011) #07' ¡El asesinato por herencia manchado de sangre de parientes! ¡Descubre el misterio detrás del truco de secuestro!]] *[[¡Ran muere! Expuesto el misterio del último desafío de la habitación blanca del verdadero culpable al genio detective|'Drama 2 (2011) #013' ¡Ran muere! Expuesto el misterio del último desafío de la habitación blanca del verdadero culpable al genio detective]] *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan|'Especial de TV #03' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]] *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 33 *[[Opening 04: Unmei no roulette|'Opening #04' Unmei no roulette mawashite]] *[[Opening 08: Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense|'Opening #08' Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 17: Shoudou|'Opening #17' Shoudou]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 19: Kumo ni notte|'Opening #19' Kumo ni notte]] *[[Opening 20: Namida no Yesterday|'Opening #20' Namida no Yesterday]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 22: Ai wa kurayami no naka de|'Opening #22' Ai wa kurayami no naka de]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 30: Tear Drops|'Opening #30' Tear Drops]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #32' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] *[[Opening 36: Q&A|'Opening #36' Q&A]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 44: Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toiteu|'Opening #44' Ikusen no Meikyuu de Ikusen no Nazo wo Toite]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 9 *[[Ending 10: Natsu no Maboroshi|'Ending #10' Natsu no Maboroshi]] *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 25: Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai|'Ending #25' Mō Kimi Dake o Hanashitari wa Shinai]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] *[[Ending 45: Kimi no Egao ga Nani Yori mo Suki Datta|'Ending #45' Kimi no Egao ga Nani Yori mo Suki Datta]] *[[Ending 46: Ima Aitakute...|'Ending #46' Ima Aitakute...]] *[[Ending 47: RAIN MAN|'Ending #47' RAIN MAN]] *[[Ending 52: SAWAGE☆LIFE|'Ending #52' SAWAGE☆LIFE]] Casos resueltos Casos resueltos hasta la tercera temporada: 4 *[[Asesinato de la novia de junio|'Episodio #018' Asesinato de la novia de junio]] (Por Conan) *[[El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)|'Episodio #035' El misterioso hombre del asesinato en la montaña (2ª parte)]] (Por Conan) *[[El caso de los trillizos asesinos|'Episodio #072' El caso de los trillizos asesinos]] (Por Conan) *[[El asesinato del atracador del banco|'Episodio #079' El asesinato del atracador del banco]] (Por Conan) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Otros Datos